Si seulement c'était vrai
by MaraudeuuseAlexanne
Summary: Ben tiens, manquait plus que ça ! Moi, rêver que j'ai des ailes ? Moi, rêver que je vole ? Naaaaaan, vous vous dites. Et pourtant, c'est vrai.


_**Si seulement je pouvais vivre dans ce rêve...**_

**Hey, les gens !**

**Voili-voilou, j'ai eu une super bonne idée en écoutant Classic 21 – oui, moi qui déteste cette radio, oui ! Ils ont passé « Je rêvais d'un autre monde » de Telephone. Et là, _cling !_ Regardez au-dessus de ma tête et vous verrez une petite ampoule. **

**Pourquoi ?**

**Oh, et puis lisez et vous comprendrez ! è.é NAMEHO ! (Ginny :D)**

**Je rêvais d'un autre monde**

**Ou la terre serait ronde**

**Où la lune serait blonde**

**Et la vie serait féconde**

Hum... Oui, c'est bien un rêve. Sinon, je ne serais pas... dans le ciel ? Oui, dans le ciel.

Moi, Maximum Martinez-Batchelder, fille de 14 ans tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale, je suis en train de rêver que je vole. Vous pensez vraiment « bizarre » ? Croyez-moi, moi aussi.

**Je marchais les yeux fermés**

Faux. Bonne réponse : je _volais_ les yeux _ouverts_

**Je ne voyais plus mes pieds**

Ben tiens, quoi de plus bizarre que de ne plus voir ses pieds ? Quand je me suis tournée, ils étaient bien sagement derrière moi, flottant dans le vent. Mais ce que j'ai aussi vu, ça m'a choquée.

Je ne les sentais même pas ! J'avais de grandes ailes brunes et blanches qui devaient bien faire quatre mètres d'envergure... et je ne les sentais même pas !

Quand je vous dis que ce rêve est étrange ! Un rêve où j'ai des _ailes_ que j'ai l'impression d'avoir volées à un faucon géant et où je _vole_. Vraiment, vraiment étrange, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Je tourne la tête vers la droite pour pouvoir me situer par rapport au soleil comme me l'a appris Papa mais – comme par hasard – je ne vois pas que le soleil. Ce que je vois, c'est encore pire qu'avant. Je vois _Fang_, mon meilleur ami au collège, affublé lui aussi de drôles d'ailes. Mais les siennes doivent frôler les cinq mètres, bien plus grandes que les miennes. Ses ailes sont aussi noires – qui l'aurait cru ? Il ne porte que des vêtements noirs, il a les cheveux noirs,les yeux noirs... - que celles d'un corbeau.

J'ai désormais l'impression d'être entre deux eaux, d'être sur la rive commune de deux fleuves, mais que je ne sais pas choisir. Quel fleuve dois-je prendre ? Le fleuve de la réalité ou celui du rêve ? Je pose donc la question à Fang.

Ah. Merci, j'ai l'impression d'être invisible. Il m'a ignorée ! Il m'a ignorée quand je lui ai posé la question ! Et après, ça se dit votre meilleur ami. Et comme il n'a pas voulu me répondre, je reste là, comme une imbécile, à voler dans les nuages.

_Note à mon subconscient pour quand il décidera de faire d'autres rêves dans ce genre : arrêter de réfléchir et profiter du rêve._

**Je rêvais réalité**

**Ma réalité**

Oui, j'ai vraiment la sensation d'être dans le monde réel. Fang à ma droite...

Je regarde en bas. En bas, il y a...

Non !

NON !

AAAAAAAHHH !

Dites-moi ce qui ne va pas bien chez moi ! Vite !

Ella, ma super-soeur-génialissime, est avec notre chien, Total et... et Total lui a _parlé _!

Puis Ella a regardé en l'air et a crié :

- Max ! On t'attendait tous ! Viens !

Et je vois apparaître tour à tour Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge et Angel, mes cousins. J'entends la voix d'Angel s'adresser à moi, mais ce n'est qu'un murmure... Mais elle est à terre ! A moins que ce soit... dans ma tête ?

_**Oui, Max, je suis bien dans ta tête. Ca va ?**_

Ouh là... Je deviens folle !

Je secoue la tête pour vérifier que je rêve. Tiens, c'est drôle : rêver dans son rêve...

_**Non, tu ne rêves pas, Max. On est bien là et on a aussi des ailes.**_

**Je rêvais d'une autre terre**

**Qui resterait un mystère**

Je me demande comment ça se fait que je rêve de ça. Cet endroit est bizarre, il n'y a que le ciel... en fait, non. Il y a le ciel, un champ de lavande et une étendue d'herbe. Et c'est le coucher de soleil, c'est magnifique ! Oui, c'est bien un mystère...

**Une terre moins terre à terre**

**Où je voudrais tout foutre en l'air**

**Je dormais à poings fermés**

**Je ne voyais plus en pieds**

**Je rêvais réalité**

**Ma réalité**

Réalité plus si réelle que ça,en fait.

Sinon Fang ne m'aurait pas attrapée par la main pour m'entraîner beaucoup plus haut, dans un nuage – comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on nous voie.

**Oui, je rêvais d'un autre monde**

**Où la terre est bien ronde**

**Où la lune est si blonde**

En parlant du loup, la lune commence à être visible.

- Oui, Max, la lune est là. Et elle est aussi belle que toi.

Hum... Pardon ? Pincez-moi. Je dois être complètement dans mon rêve, là. Pas que dans la réalité. Plus dans la réalité. Fang ne peut pas m'avoir fait un compliment, si ? Il ne peut pas m'avoir dit que j'étais belle, lui qui est si réservé, d'habitude... d'habitude.

**Que ce soir dansent les ombres du monde**

**A rêver immobile**

Je ne peux plus bouger, je ne _veux_ plus bouger. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive...

**Je la trouvais bien futée**

**Ma réalité**

**M'appartenait**

Je ne sais pas si c'est moi qui ai décidé de ce rêve ou si il était « programmé » par le petit cerveau débile que j'ai.

Là, ça dépassait toutes mes espérances, alors je dis merci. Je n'aurais jamais cru Fang capable de m'embrasser. Jamais.

Et jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il me rendrait un jour mon amour, même en rêve.

J'aime ce rêve, finalement. Etre libre, libre de tout. Ca me plaisait.

Et je me suis réveillée. Dans ma chambre, dans mon lit, avec mon réveil Mickey qui sonne. Sans ailes. Sans Fang.

J'aimais ce rêve.

**Oui, c'est un peu guimauve mais je ne sais pas comment l'améliorer.**


End file.
